GI Joe Conquest X30
Background With Cobra fielding better advanced craft than expected, GI Joe put ou thte call for a new advanced fighter plane to replace the venerable Skystriker. What they got was a superb fighter capable of ground attack, interception and dogfighting. Utilizing a forward swept wing, teh X-30 has excellent mobility in all modes of attack and can carry enough ordnance to make Cobra's day very uncomfortable. Model Type - Conquest X-30 Class - Air Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Fuselage 650 Wings (2) 350 ea Engines (2) 450 ea Tailplanes (4) 200 ea Hardpoints (11) 50 ea AR - 11 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 12.7mm/.50 cal. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Flying - Mach 2.42 Range - 1925 km combat radius Statistics Height - 4.3 m Length - 14.9 m Wingspan - 8.6 m Weight - 14 tons fully loaded Cargo - minimal survival gear Power System - 2 x Turbothrust jet engines, unknown manufacture Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan guns x 2 Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 6d6x10 per single burst, 6d6*20 per dual burst (6d6 or 6d6x2 in Rifts) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 36 bursts per gun Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - Hardpoints x 11 Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/anti-armour Range - varies with load Damage - varies with load Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 Light HE, HE, or Heavy HE Air to Air or Air to Ground missiles, or 1 HE Bomb, or 1 Frag or HE Cluster bomb Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Vehicle COmbat Training +1 dodge +15% to all piloting rolls Systems of Note IFF Recognition Satellite Uplink Communications Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shiedled upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimiter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 (18 on cs aircraft) charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each, 18 on CS aircraft) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat deeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Wire/Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systmes may fail (30% chance with fly by wire, 60% chance with fly by light). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to teh pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 150 miles (240km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 150 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 150 miles (240km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Marvel GI Joe Order of Battle volume 4 Wikipedia Entry on the X-29 Jet